Writings on the Body
by PJO lover159
Summary: I noticed that there weren't many QUACK fanfictions out there so I wanted to write one. This story follows Skye/Daisy on her journey to find her parents. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

When someone thinks about a family, they think of people willing to do anything to protect one of their own, but not me. Whenever family is brought up, I think of people willing to exploit their own to get what they want and people who will take in an orphan for a few weeks, giving them false hope, before returning them to the orphanage.

Wait, I forgot to introduce who I am. Well, my name is Skye, formerly Mary Sue Poots and I am currently 25. I am what you would call an orphan, but I don't live in an orphanage anymore, not since I was "adopted" by this organization that you may not have heard of. What this organization does is "adopt" orphans who look pretty but not pretty enough to be missed by people when they show up missing. By now, you may be asking "What is the name of this organization?" and are hoping that I disclose that information, but I'm afraid I can't do that.

Anyways, back to who I am. I am one of those orphans who would usually get fostered by people who seem like nice people when out in public, but are pretty nasty when enclosed in close quarters. When I was alone with one of my foster parents once upon a time, I saw and felt things that normal 5-year-olds should never witness or feel. I would occasionally be adopted by nice people and they would keep me around for a few weeks, but they always send me back after my job is done which is usually just sitting there, looking pretty but being well behaved. After a few times of having to go through being adopted and being brought back to either orphanages or foster families, I gave up on the hope that I would once have a family who would protect me like I was one of their own.

Ever since I was little, I had these words written across my left arm that read "Don't worry. I'm here, little one. Shhh." When I ask my foster parents, teachers, or the head of the orphanages I lived with about the words scribbled permanently across my arm, they always waved me off, saying that it was unimportant and that I would never be able to find out what it meant because I was always going to be unsuccessful in life.


	2. Chapter 2

**July 2, 1986, Guangdong Province, China**

"Wahhh!" A baby's cry is heard all around a little village in the Guangdong province. The sweaty mother who just gave birth to the baby is laying in bed, head supported by a stack of soft pillows, is smiling. The father of the baby who was run ragged trying to get his wife to the hospital in time for a doctor to help her is standing next to the mother whose face is littered with scars from the past. While she may look happy on the inside, she is cringing at the cry her baby made just a few moments prior.

"Jiaying, our little flower is here! She's finally here! Isn't this wonderful?" the father of the baby exclaims to the mother, not being able to withhold his happiness any longer.

"Yes, it is, Cal. Our little Daisy," Jiaying mutters. "This is just wonderful. We won't be able to have time to ourselves anymore, but I guess it'll be worth it."

"Oh, I can't wait to take her home! We're going to be the best parents there ever is!" Cal looks down at his daughter and coos. The little baby girl in the mother's arms opens her hazel brown eyes that have speckles of emerald green that could not have been inherited from her parents since neither of them had emerald green eyes. Baby Daisy laughs a little at her father's antics.

"Oh, you like that?" Smiling, Cal reaches down to carry Daisy. He unwraps the towel that Daisy was wrapped in and blows raspberries on her stomach. Baby Daisy laughs and her father just continues to blow on her stomach.

"Cal, can you stop doing that? I'm getting a headache," Jiaying tells her husband.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm really happy!" Cal apologizes.

"It's fine," Jiaying sighs. "Give me Daisy and go home to get everything ready for us when we are discharged."

"Okay," Cal says, handing his little flower to his wife and bending down to kiss his two wonderful ladies' head. Once Jiaying sees that Cal had left the hospital room, she calls for a nurse.

"NURSE!" Jiaying yells. Daisy starts screeching at the sound of her mother yelling. Jiaying turns back to her daughter, annoyed. "Ugh! Please stop crying, baby! Mommy just wants to rest." The mother rocks her daughter, hoping to hush the little baby into staying quiet, but it only made the baby in her arms cry even harder.

Just as she was about to lift up her hand to cover the mouth of her baby daughter, the nurse enters the room. "Yes, m' am?"

"Please take my daughter and put her in the nursery for me please," the 30-year-old mother requests, holding her daughter up for the nurse to take.

"Of course, m' am. Will that be all?" the nurse says, taking the baby from the sweaty arms of the ungrateful mother, smiling when the baby calms down.

"Yes, that will be all," Jiaying huffs out, pulling the pillows that her head was resting on out from under her and placed them at the foot of the hospital bed. She lays down fully on the bed, going to sleep, not knowing what the nurse was planning to do to her baby.

"Jiaying. Jiaying, where's Daisy?" Cal asks his slumbering wife, shaking her awake. The woman on the bed covers her head with a pillow and snuggles further into the tiny hospital bed, attempting to go back to sleep. "Jiaying! Where is our baby?!"

Jiaying gives up on trying to go back to sleep and glares at her husband for interrupting her sleep. Her hair is all over the place. There is some hair sticking up and other pieces are sticking to her face. "I asked a nurse to put her in the nursery so that I can go to sleep. Check there and leave me alone, will you? I just gave birth to your baby not even 24 hours ago and I need rest. I'm tired!" Jiaying all but yells.

"I checked there already. The babies in the nursery resting are not ours. None of them are." Cal is panicking, hands moving frantically, pacing in front of the bed. He turns his angry and stressed gaze at Jiaying. "If she is not in the nursery, then where in the world is our daughter?!"

Annoyed, Jiaying rolls her eyes and calls for a nurse. A nurse walks in, but it's not the same one as the day before. "Yes, m' am? How may I help you?"

"I asked for a nurse yesterday to put my daughter, Daisy, in the nursery. Can you check if she's there so that my crazed husband over there will calm down?"

"I will get right on that, miss. I will be back shortly." The nurse leaves the little hospital room that Jiaying was staying in. The room has a bathroom connected to it so at least she would have some privacy when she wanted it. There are no windows in the room, only in the bathroom so the only light that lit up the room was the light from the ceiling. The tiny hospital bed that Jiaying was lying in is connected to all sorts of machines.

Around ten minutes of waiting and endless pacing from the male occupant of the room, the nurse returns. Cal looks up from his pacing. There is no baby in the nurse's arms. He looks to his wife who was sitting up now.

"Nurse, where is our baby?" the mom demands, feeling scared for her baby girl.

"She was not there. Either you did not give your baby to a nurse and someone took her or someone took her when you were sleeping. I checked and double checked the nursery and she was not there. I'm sorry. I will check in with security and see who took her, but I'm afraid I can't do anything other than that," the nurse apologizes, bowing and walking backward out of the room. The parents are frozen, processing what was told to them until Cal falls to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He looks to his wife and sees her looking off into space.

He stands and walks to her, wiping his tears. "We will find her, Jiaying. We will. I will not until she is with us once again. I promise."

Jiaying continues to stare off into space but is broken out of it when Cal pulls her into a hug, pressing her face into his muscular chest. She breaks into tears.

"I'm sorry, Cal. I-I-I should have waited for you to come back before going to sleep," she sobs.

"It's ok, Jiaying. We'll find her. Just have faith. Even if we don't, I don't care, I will not stop until we can see her again!"

Unknown to both of them, they would have to wait a VERY long time before either of them would be able to find Daisy. Even if they did find Daisy, how would they make up for all the time that was lost when they were looking for her?

**Hey all!**

**I know that I have not been posting lately on my other stories but I wrote this story for a class project that I had free reign over so I decided to write a Quake story. I hope you enjoy this! Also, I will be updating my stories sometime next month on all my fanfiction accounts. If you want to read some more of my work, go check out my bio where I will link my other accounts that are on Archive of Our Own and Wattpad.**

**See you soon!**

**PJO lover 159**


	3. Chapter 3

**August 5, 1991 Detroit, Michigan**

Waking up in her bed, Mary Sue Poots stretches. She looks at the time and sighs. She was late and she knew what that meant. Counting down to one from three, she waits for it.

"Three… two… one…," she counts out loud. When she got to one, she heard "BRAT! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE NOW!" coming from above her.

Shakily, she gets out of bed and shuffles her way up the stairs and into the living room. There in the living room standing is a man. A fat, bald, sSuely man. A man surrounded by empty bottles of beer and wine scattered all around near his feet.

"Yes, sir?" she quietly asks.

"Where is my food?!" the walrus standing in the living room demands.

"It's not ready yet, sir," came the reply.

"You know what that means. Get me food and I will wait for you in the bedroom."

"Yes, sir," the little girl responds, slowly making her way to the kitchen to prepare the food for her guardian.

As she moves to the kitchen, she ignores the tears forming in the corners of her eyes, not liking what was awaiting her in the walrus' room. If an outsider was to look in through the window and into the kitchen, they would see a young girl moving slowly as if she were in pain, but she was not that lucky to have someone notice how much she was hurting.

Mary finishes cooking the man his breakfast and puts it onto a tray. Moving away from the tray, she moves to a cupboard and opens it. She takes out a mug and moves to pour coffee in it, wincing a little when her sore arms strain even more from holding the heavy full coffee pot. She puts the coffee pot away and picks up the tray, her arms shaking from the strain.

She walks up to the man's room, sets the tray of food down, and begins to take off her clothes, tears already streaming down her face. Once she was unclothed, the fat walrus that was her guardian, already stripped down, pulls her down to her knees and forces her head to down to his lap and forces himself in her mouth, grunting.

_**~~~ Line Break ~~~**_

**February 12, 1994 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

It has been a year since the police arrested the fat walrus she once lived with and once again, Mary is put back in a foster home. She wanders around her new foster home, looking around. She spies her guardian and walks up to her.

"Miss Turner, can I ask you a question?" Mary questions quietly.

"What is it, Mary dear?" Miss Rose Turner, a single woman of 50 years, asks her young ward. She sits down on a seat and brings Mary to sit on her lap.

"Why are there words on my arm?"

"Don't worry about it, my dear. Those words are not important. You can just ignore it," Miss Turner says, smiling softly at the little girl sitting in her lap.

"Does everyone have words on them?" the "innocent" little girl asks her guardian.

"Not everyone. Not a lot of people have them and those who do have words on them are watched very closely by scientists. Do not ever show anyone the words on your arm, do you understand me, Mary?" the jealous old crone says.

"Yes, Miss Turner. I understand," Mary Sue Poots obediently acceded to her guardian's instruction.

"Ok. Now off you go. Go play with some of the other kids, yeah?" The witch sets the girl down and pushes her towards the door a little. The 7 year old girl looks at the old lady in front of her a little before turning around to run out the door to "join" the other kids playing outside.

Once outside and away from the gaze of her guardian, Mary goes off to climb a tree so that she could just sit back and watch the other kids play around with each other. Focused on watching the other children play, she did not notice a teenager perching on the branches above her until he said, "Hi there. What's your name?"

Mary looks up and is shocked by the fact that one of the other kids was voluntarily speaking to her. The teen perching above her looks down at her through his shades and has an amused smile on his face. "Hi. My name is Mary. What's yours?"

"My name is Clint. You wanna do something fun with me?"

"Sure!"

"Alright. Follow me." Clint climbs down from the tree and helps Mary down as well before turning around and climbing up a ladder that was placed against the house they were living in. Reaching the top, the new friends lay down, enjoying the feel of the cool wind blowing against them and starting to talk to each other, learning the most they could about one another.

Soon, it was time to head back inside for dinner. Not wanting it to end, the two friends continued to talk as they moved to go back into the house like two sloths.

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I've been working on schoolwork and came up with several ideas on how to continue but didn't know how to approach it. However, I finally managed to get another chapter written and am currently working on another chapter.**

**Hope you guys are staying safe from COVID 19!**

**PJO lover159**


End file.
